


Sunflowers And Silk

by gillyAnne



Series: The Lioness, the Leopard and the Wardrobe [6]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyAnne/pseuds/gillyAnne
Summary: On a rainy autumn evening, Dana Scully comes home from work.Set in a future time, where they can be together and happy.
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Series: The Lioness, the Leopard and the Wardrobe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401673
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Sunflowers And Silk

A warm but wet autumn evening in London made for the perfect reading conditions, something Stella knew all too well. She had one day off this week, and she'd decided to spend it in a nest of comfort - resting, reading, relaxing as much as possible before she'd be taken away from here for at least a week starting tomorrow. It was her first assignment out of London since she and Dana had moved here, and she already knew how deeply she'd feel the loss of her, no matter how temporary it might be. She'd miss coming home to Dana, cooking dinner with her or for her, watching her move around their house. But most of all she'd miss Dana coming home to her. So tonight she intended to soak it all up, memorize it for the cold, lonely and probably rainy evenings that were waiting for her. 

Today was rainy too, a gloomy and dark October day having turned into a similarly mysterious evening and even though it usually held the power to ruin her mood it added to her serenity today. Outside the coloring trees were blowing wildly in the wind, taking damage but standing strong as their leaves took flight on the impending storm.

Dana had been working a few late shifts at the local University hospital where she'd found a supervising position where she could teach as well as work shifts. She'd be home well after dinner, so Stella ordered a burger and continued her self-care day. Dana was working her last ten-hour shift and would be home to send Stella off tomorrow. She missed Dana but knew she'd come home soon. And when she did, Stella knew Dana would be all hers once more. Dana had made sure to remind her of that this morning, having woken Stella up with wet kisses all across her body as she’d shown Stella how much she loved her. Her lips had been hot and soft, her hands demanding in their passion and love had spread like wildfire through Stella’s waking body. 

Stella took her time reliving those memories while she soaked in a long bath. Afterwards Stella had retreated to their bed, sitting atop the covers with her back against the headboard. A pillow supported her back and she had one of her knees pulled up, and holding her book in one hand she had to admit she'd had more comfortable reading positions but this one was the most convenient for now. She was also counting on Dana's timeliness to save her before anything started to severely cramp up.

Dana didn't disappoint. About an hour into her read Stella heard the sounds of a key in the lock, and as she glanced over at the clock over the rim of her glasses she noted Dana was right on time - she'd worked thirty minutes longer, she always did, but she'd texted Stella every single time it happened so Stella had come to expect it. It was their new normal, and Stella had already grown fond of it for it was so completely Dana

. 

The key turned and granted access to Dana Scully, medical doctor, partner. Londoner. Every single time Scully walked the three steps up their porch and through their majestic door she felt a new wave of pride, and it felt different every time but it never diminished. She doubted if it ever would. The porch had been her demand and the door had been one of the things Stella had fallen in love with. They'd known the second Stella's pinkie finger had touched and curled around Dana's when they stepped into the hallway during their house hunt that this was it. This was to be their home.

Scully sighed at the feeling, closed the door quietly behind her and looked around the darkened hallway for a sign of life. She wasn't sure if Stella was still downstairs or not, but she doubted Stella would have gone to bed. She hung her wet coat on the back of a chair, kicked off her shoes as quietly as she could and put her bag on its place in her office before sticking her head around the corner of their kitchen and living room. 'Stel?' Scully called softly. She got no response and the room was dark, the only light pouring in coming from a street lantern and the rain dripping from the windows. She wiped the remaining raindrops from her face and looked around, making sure the room was secure before locking the front door and making her way upstairs.

She listened for the shower, or sounds of Stella in their bath, but heard neither and tiptoed towards their bedroom. The door was open and she saw one of Stella's naked feet and legs come into view, then the other one, followed by the rest of her partner cozily tucked away against the headboard of their shared bed. 'Hi,' Scully whispered. 'Hello,' Stella greeted her with a soft smile. Scully's insides warmed with adoration as the rain gently tapped against the window - I have everything right now, she thought. This is everything. 

Stella sat in a comfortable nest of pillows and their blanket, looking gorgeously light and beautiful in her shorts and t-shirt with visibly nothing underneath. Her curves looked soft and inviting and her blow-dried hair shone warm, fluffy and golden in the dim light of the room.

Stella watched as Scully approached the bed and leaned in, waiting for Stella to close the distance between them. Stella wound her hand around Scully's neck and pulled her in, kissing her wetly and allowing herself to linger on Dana's cold lips. 'Good to be home,' Dana whispered into Stella's mouth as she slowly pulled away. 'Hmm,' Stella hummed as she released Dana, pretending to turn her attention back to the page. 

Dana smirked at her before making her way to the vanity, releasing her hair from its practical ponytail as she went. 'You know reading in the dark is bad for your eyes,' she commented as she shook her head lightly, allowing the ends of her moistened hair to play along her back. 

'That's why I have these,' Stella pushed the glasses a little further up her nose. 'I am perfectly fine.'

Scully didn't comment on Stella’s bad habit to use Scully’s reading glasses and pretend they improved her vision, but instead leaned into the mirror to take off her earrings as she studied Stella's form in the reflection. They played a good game, and the tension in the room was almost palpable by the time Scully's earrings were put away in the vanity drawer. She glanced over her shoulders as she started to unbutton her blouse, knowing Stella was watching her even though she seemed to be immersed in the story told on the pages in front of her. 'Good book?' Scully teased. 'Very,' Stella didn't miss a beat. 'Good,' Scully smiled, excitement sizzling low in her belly. She was tired, her shift had been long but Stella knew exactly how to make her forget all of that. 

With her blouse open she unzipped her pants and stepped out of them, hanging them neatly on the chair to dry before turning to Stella in her lingerie and her unbuttoned top. Scully dragged a hand through her slightly frizzy, already curling mane, attempting to tame it a little before sighing, giving away her frustration at Stella’s play. 'How was your day off?' she tried to get Stella's attention and she caught how Stella's jaw tensed as she attempted to remain unfazed. Or at least - appear that way. A smile danced on Stella's lips and she finally looked at her, eyeing Scully up almost sternly over the edge of her black framed glasses. 

Scully shrugged innocently. ‘Just a question,’ she blinked, her doe-like eyes shining in mischief. ‘It was wonderful, thanks for asking,’ Stella said. ‘It was missing something though.’

Scully hummed softly as she moved around the room. She grabbed clean silk pajamas from her drawer and looked around for her house socks, something Stella always frowned upon but had come to secretly adore. She found them and looked around, making a mental list to see if she had everything. 'I'm going to take a quick shower,' she said softly in Stella's direction, feeling Stella’s eyes glued to her now that she had laid her eyes upon Dana’s alabaster skin. Finally Scully dared to gaze from the corner of her eye to find Stella’s piercing gaze. Stella had closed her book and put it down next to her and was now studying Scully openly, leaning her elbow on the bent leg that stood gracefully amongst the soft clouds of their bed. She waved her hand. 'I'll be here when you get back,' she whispered. Scully blushed and Stella watched the color crawl up Scully's pale skin, freckles connecting in a fire across the ivory planes of her body everywhere Stella could see. Scully smiled, the naughtiness of it an appealing contrast to her blush. She turned around and sauntered into the bathroom, leaving Stella to grin and then scoff at herself. 

Stella looked towards the bathroom, her mind wandering to the creature that was inside. Half of her wanted to hunt her down, chase her into the cubicle where it rained harder but hotter than outside and push her against the wall to chase away any lingering coldness in her heart. The other half, the practical half, didn't want to waste the water and trusted Dana to find her way back to Stella soon enough. Patience is a conquering virtue, she’d been told. And she'd recently found it to be true - for ages she'd perceived it as despair disguising itself as a redeeming quality, something she had to hide, or something that would end up killing her. But no more. Now, she woke up and turned her head to watch Dana Scully sleep next to her. She made coffee not for one, but for three as Scully's cup was twice the size of hers. She had a vegetarian day now. It had taken a lifetime, but there was another lifetime ahead of her. And where five years ago she'd felt a tinge in her heart but a roll in her eyes at the mention of such a life, she could now proudly admit that it was everything she had hoped she'd one day possess. 

A smile crawled onto her lips as she opened her book again to finish the page. She listened how Scully turned on the tap and glancing at the antique clock on the bedside table on Dana's side she knew she had about seven minutes. That's the kind of intimate knowledge she had now, she thought, and her body sizzled with warmth.

Scully twisted her hair up in a bun, deciding to wash it tomorrow after an afternoon in surgery. She knew the getup would just make her locks greasy again and she tried not to wash her hair every day, and even though she knew the British rain would make it annoyingly wavy it was a small sacrifice for the extra time she'd get to spend with Stella. She undressed and showered quickly, grateful for the warm water as it melted the ice that had crept into her bones. It hadn't been very cold outside but the rain had done its part in making her shiver and even though Stella had warmed her up with her gaze alone Scully couldn't deny the pleasure she got from the hot stream of the shower. 

Anticipation and warmth coursed through her as if she were fifteen again. She knew Stella was waiting for her. There was a sense of danger to the calmth surrounding Stella, a raging storm twisting and turning around not one, but two serene greyish blue eyes. This city gave that to them, a sense of stability, of balance, of home. Scully half expected Stella to join her, but wasn't surprised when she didn't. Quickly she dried off her tired limbs and pulled on her top and shorts, feeling shivers run up her spine at the mere touch of the golden silk Stella had bought for her. It had been a gift, a housewarming present of sorts, and it never failed to heighten the temperature in her cheeks to think back to that night.

Her freshly showered, slightly reddened skin reacted to the coolness of the pale yellow pajama set and Scully felt her skin burn against the fabric, erupting in goosebumps in the combination of warm and cool. She sighed and licked her lips, looking herself over in the large mirror in front of her. Taking out her hair tie she shook her head to unwhirl her long hair. It fell across her shoulders in messy waves and she chuckled - Stella would like this look, for sure. And to be fair, so did she. This version of her - the raw version, the free-spirited version - was one that barely anyone had ever seen, but it had always been there. Stella had rattled the cage at first, cracked the door ajar, but now she was well and truly unleashed and she'd never felt better.

Scully walked back into their bedroom and smiled innocently at Stella who seemed immersed in her novel. She missed the way Stella peeked at her from the corner of her eye, watching closely as Scully's hips swayed back in the direction of their vanity. She unscrewed the lid from a jar of Stella's expensive skincare and leaned in to apply it, her face close to the beauty mirror that lit up her skin and showed her every freckle and every curve. Scully dared to glance at Stella's reflection, finding her glacial heat magnified tenfold by the mirror as Stella's gaze bore into hers. Stella closed her book without looking and put it down next to her. She held Scully's eyes, unabashedly and openly showing her desire and need as Scully felt her cheeks warm up even more. She pushed through though, tore her eyes away from Stella as her lips parted and she slowly rubbed the cream into her skin. She felt wanton, desired, and her insides recognized their mate as her skin tingled and her back arched out of its own free will. 

Stella watched Dana closely, feeling somewhat proud of the freedom of expression and trust Dana seemed to feel around her. It had taken them a while to get accustomed to being in each other's spaces during moments like these - intimate, private rituals that neither of them were used to sharing with someone else any more - but they'd learned, and now they were amongst their most treasured memories. 

Dana's curves bent more as she rubbed another ointment onto the skin of her calves, the shorts smooth and silken across the planes of her strong body. 

'Come to bed,' Stella said in a tone that spoke of so much more than simply a wish to sleep. She wanted to hold her, touch her, make her feel everything before she’d have to live without their physical connection for a week. Dana heard her, and with a weak smile her eyes told Stella that she’d miss her as much as Stella would miss her. ‘Okay,’ Dana whispered, and finished rubbing in the cream before putting both jars back in their place. She grabbed a scrunchie from Stella’s jar of headbands and hair ties before combing her hand through her hair. A few sprays of leave-in hair mask served as her only hope to tame her locks before she turned towards the bed. Stella sat up a bit more and removed her glasses, reaching her other hand out to Dana. ‘Can I?’

Scully bit her lip at the jolt of intimacy that punched through her heart. ‘Yeah,’ she said softly and approached the bed, took her glasses from Stella’s hand to put them away and crawled into Stella’s nest on her knees. ‘Turn around,’ Stella commanded lightly. ‘Do you need a brush?’ 

‘I’ve got one,’ Stella reached back and grabbed her own brush from her bedside table. Scully bit her lip and sat down, cross-legged with her back towards Stella waiting for her to braid her hair. Stella had watched her do it countless times before, and she’d released Scully’s hair from her braid even more. But never had she asked to braid it for her, and Scully felt wildly vulnerable in the way only Stella could make her feel. 

Stella’s fingertips gingerly touched Scully’s arm and moved up, feeling the edge of her short pajama sleeve on her skin before skimming the fabric across Scully’s back to where her damp hair had made the silk cling to her skin. The pale yellow had turned into a deeper gold, the color expanding like lava across Dana’s back as she moved to regard Stella from across her shoulder. ‘Careful,’ she said softly, as if Stella needed a reminder of the storm that had raged through Scully’s locks. ‘I won’t hurt you,’ Stella replied hoarsely as she put down the brush and crawled up behind Scully to press herself against Scully’s back before brushing a kiss to Dana’s temple and settling on her knees behind her. Stella breathed deeply and started to work. Scully felt a slight tug every time Stella carefully wove her fingers through Dana’s hair, combing it out. ‘I’m so glad you didn’t cut it,’ Stella said, and Scully smiled widely as it was something Stella had said to her a few times before. Stella seemed uncanningly fond of Scully’s auburn hair, and even though Scully preferred it shorter she was happy to grow it out for Stella. 

The fabric on Scully’s back became more saturated as droplets fell from her tresses, and soon a shiver passed through her. ‘You might have to take that off,’ Stella purred close to Dana’s ear. Scully, who had been quietly enjoying the deeply relaxing feeling of Stella’s fingers across her scalp, sighed in tired frustration. ‘You do it,’ she requested, and Stella smiled from her position behind Dana. ‘Let me finish your braid first,’ she said, ‘then I’ll warm you up.’ Scully’s only response was a low hum and Stella knew she must be exhausted. A warm wave of tenderness overcame her, pure adoration for this gentle creature, so vulnerable and open in front of her. Deciding not to keep Dana awake any longer than necessary Stella quickly brushed Dana’s hair, tossed the brush to the side and divided Dana’s hair into 3 thick strands. Swiftly and carefully Stella wove them together. ‘Not too tight?’ she asked. ‘No,’ Dana shook her head lightly, helping the shortest strands escape. Stella chuckled. ‘Keep still.’ Scully stifled a yawn. ‘Yes, sir.’ 

All too soon Stella was done and Dana shivered again, not from Stella’s touch but from the cold spreading across her skin. Stella’s hands skimmed the curve of Scully’s shoulders down to the edges of her sleeves again. ‘Turn around, love,’ Stella asked and Dana pulled herself into motion, scooting forward a little to put her feet under the edge of the blanket. Stella threw a slightly judgmental look at her socks but didn’t comment, but instead followed her and straddled Dana’s thighs. ‘Let me,’ she said softly and Scully’s pale blue eyes found hers. Scully stayed quiet as she held Stella’s gaze. Stella’s fingers played with each button until she found the top one and popped it open, continuing until all the buttons were undone. Swiftly and smoothly she slid the damp fabric off Scully’s back and dropped it to the floor beside the bed. ‘Hey,’ Scully grinned, ‘Those were a gift.’ 

‘I’ll pick them up in the morning,’ Stella smiled back. She let her eyes travel across Scully’s half naked body before leaning in and kissing her softly on her lips. ‘Get under the blankets,’ she directed. ‘Hmm, you too,’ Scully hummed and Stella felt her heart contract and overflow with the love it held for this woman. She complied and plastered her warm front against Scully’s cold back, feeling her spine shiver as Stella pulled the covers over them. ‘Sshh,’ she shushed Scully as her legs entwined with Dana’s. She felt Dana’s soft house socks against the balls of her feet and she pressed down, a movement that years ago had yielded a vastly different outcome to the softness she felt now. Scully exhaled and relaxed in her arms, and surrounded by softness she tried to do the same. With their hips locked securely together and Stella’s arms around her, Scully slowly warmed up and as Stella searched for the right words to describe how she felt she could only find one. Home. 

‘I’m going to miss you, Sunflower,’ Stella whispered into the crook of Scully’s neck. 

Scully moaned softly in response, her hand reaching around to find Stella’s. Stella pressed her lips into Dana’s skin and Scully felt a featherlight tremble travel from where Stella touched her right through to her heart. She sighed deeply before gathering her last strength and shifting in Stella’s arms until she faced her. ‘I’m going to miss you too,’ she admitted as she searched Stella’s eyes. Stella’s smile was tearful but true, and Scully saw the struggle as Stella tried to be stronger. ‘Don’t pretend, it’s okay,’ Scully said as she felt her eyes grow heavy. ‘You’ll be back home before you know it.’

‘And you’ll be here,’ Stella needed to confirm before succumbing to sleep. 

‘I will,’ Scully yawned. Her hot breath caressed Stella’s sternum and Stella breathed slowly. ‘Sleep well, love,’ she whispered into the neatly brushed crown of Dana’s head. 

Her only response was the steady breath and heartbeat of Dana Katherine Scully, medical doctor, partner, lover. Wife.


End file.
